The present disclosure relates to electrochromic eyewear and more particularly to electrochromic lenses and methods of fabricating the same.
Electrochromic panels, in which the transmission of light can be controlled either by the user or by a sensor are known. Electrochromism is based on chemical species that can be electrochemically switched between different colors (different oxidation states). The color change preferred for eyewear is typically between a transparent state and a color. Electrochromic technology is a preferred technology for eyewear because of its low voltage and power requirements.